


Heads

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Het, Beds, Canon Compliant, Caring, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Dialogue, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Headaches & Migraines, Het, Husbands, In-Laws, Inner Dialogue, Insomnia, Love, Major Character(s), Missing Scene, Mornings, One Shot, Smile, Surprises, Tea, Teasing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how sweet of Thomas to bring Lucille tea. Wasn't her husband simply wonderful ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads

Edith looked back over her shoulder thinking how cold and lonesome Thomas must've been in the master bed all these years. He had spent the night in his workshop again. Thomas was so like Father in that regard spending near every moment he had working on or planning one thing or another. If she weren't used to it she would've thought that he didn't want to sleep with her. Hmm, if only Father had actually gotten to know Thomas she was sure that they would have gotten along splendidly. Perhaps when they died, should they be so lucky as to enter Heaven, then she could reintroduce Father and Thomas to each other.

With a sigh she stepped into the hallway where an abrupt rattling and, "Oh, Edith, you...you startled me." simultaneously scared her.

Barely managing to repress an irrational giggle she answered with a more dignified yet teasing, "I should say that you quite startled me as well, Sir Thomas." When she looked to Thomas it was to find him clad only in pants and shirtsleeves. Once again she was reminded of how handsome he was, how utterly charming with an errant curl near falling into those dark blue eyes. The weighed down silver tea-tray contrasting with both the white blouse and black pants.

For a moment Thomas blinked as if he'd not understood instead responding. "My apologies, I'd not meant to frighten you. I thought you were still asleep."

Edith nearly frowned, "It's alright, I thought you were still up in the attic." Had Lucille brought him tea ? Was all that Thomas and Lucille drank tea ? She had seen them drink milk once or twice and water, but the most plentiful beverage in Allerdale Hall was tea. After all, there was tea for breakfast, morning tea, tea for lunch, afternoon tea, tea for supper, tea, tea, and more tea. It was almost quaint how they embodied the English love of the leaf.

"Oh, no, no, I was bringing Lucille some medicine and a cuppa. She woke with a headache this morning, nasty thing." 

Aw, how sweet of him to bring Lucille tea. Wasn't her husband simply wonderful ? He was ever so caring, so thoughtful. Her gaze roamed over the gap between stair railings to the far side, wondering where Lucille's room was. "Perhaps I should wish her to get well and a good morning besides."

Thomas's head tilted, his upper lip twitching as if he were repressing some reaction. "You really shouldn't, Edith, she can get a bit...snippy when she has headaches. Seeing how she nearly bit my head off earlier I will advise you to stay far from her lest she approach you herself."

She almost thought Thomas's referring to Lucille as if she were a wild animal was a joke, but he remained serious as ever. "I will keep that in mind. Shall we go down to the kitchen ? I can make breakfast if she doesn't get up."

A faint smile from him, "Far better you than I. The last time that I tried making something I burnt it."

"Oh ? What was this ?"

Abashedly he glanced down at the tray, "It was Lucille's thirty-third birthday. I, uh, heh, I burnt her cake rather badly, well, the bottom, at least. Needless to say, it was not my proudest moment."

"It's more than Alan would do for Eunice. Truly, I doubt he could mix it together properly. We should go down, I can wash the tea service."

They descended the stairs and turned right down the long hallway, past the empty servants quarters then turned left into the kitchen. Barely had she taken the tray from Thomas and started to wash it when Lucille suddenly asked, "Shall I make breakfast ?"

Edith half-twisted to see the faintest smile on her sister-in-law's lips. Huh, whatever medicine Thomas'd given Lucille it must have worked very fast indeed. "If you feel that you can with your headache."

Lucille breezed past Thomas and the blue-painted trestle table, "Headache ? I feel perfectly well, thank you."

Of course Lucille would be too proud to admit that she had needed medicine for something. Well, she had already taken near every other duty from the older woman, so why not let her make breakfast ? It wasn't like Lucille was going to poison it after all.   


End file.
